Что за волосы?!
Что за волосы?! (англ. What the Hair?!) — первый эпизод первого сезона мультсериала Рапунцель: Новая история. Премьера эпизода состоялась 24 марта 2017 года. Синопсис Перевод = Рапунцель и Кассандра отправляются в дом «волшебника», чтобы попытаться выяснить, что случилось с её волосами. |-| Оригинал = Rapunzel and Cassandra venture out to a wizard’s cottage to try and find out what has happened to her hair. Сюжет 200px|thumb|left|Кошмар Рапунцель Прошла неделя с того момента, как волосы Рапунцель отросли. В это время ей начинают сниться кошмары, в одном из которых она сталкивается с чёрными камнями и Матушкой Готель. Девушка считает, что эти сны что-то обозначают и хочет всё рассказать Юджину, но Кассандра все еще против того, чтобы Фицерберт или кто-то еще узнал об истинной причине возвращения длинных волос: она боится, что из-за этого её отправят в монастырь. Однако Кассандра предлагает Рапунцель отправится в Старую Корону на поиски человека, который поможет разгадать загадку волос: по слухам, там живет некто по имени Вэриан и его считают «волшебником». 200px|thumb|right|Юджин в «Сладком Утёнке» Рапунцель, Кассандра и Паскаль едут на Фиделе в Старую Корону, по пути проезжая мимо «Сладкого Утёнка», в котором в этот момент находятся Юджин и Максимус. Максимус замечает их и Фицерберт вместе с конём следует за ними. К этому момент Рапунцель и её друзья заходят в дом Вэриана и попадают в одну из его ловушек для незваных гостей — липкую слизь фиолетового цвета. Перед ними сразу же появляется Вэриан, который на самом деле оказался не волшебником, а молодым учёным-алхимиком. Алхимик освобождает их, после чего Рапунцель рассказывает ему, для чего они пришли. 200px|thumb|left|Тесты Вэриана Вэриан начинает изучать волосы девушки и сразу же обнаруживает, что они потеряли свои целительные способности. После этого он предлагает провести серию тестов на специальным аппарате. За всем этим действием из окна дома наблюдает Юджин, который после включения Вэрианом аппарата для тестирования решает, что Рапунцель попала в беду. Он врывается в лабораторию алхимика и пытается остановить машину, однако Вэриан принимает его за героя серии приключенческих романов Флинна Райдера (так как ранее у Юджина было такое прозвище) и начинает показывать ему свою коллекцию связанных с этим персонажем предметов. Это вводит Юджина в замешательство, после чего он уходит с Вэрианом за устройством, которое распечатает результаты тестов. 200px|thumb|right|Вэриан показывает Юджину свою подземную машину В сопровождения Фицерберта Вэриан находит нужный ему аппарат и решает раскрыть ему свой секрет: под деревней алхимик построил пять мощных машин, которые должны обеспечить населенный пункт горячей проточной водой. Юджин считает, что данные машины могут вызывать землетрясения и они крайне опасны для людей — он призывает Вэриана отключить их. Однако мальчик уверяет его, что это не так и машины абсолютно безопасны. Между тем, Рапунцель доходит до двенадцатого теста, а подземные машины Вэриана всё-таки начинают вызывать землетрясение. Юджин начинает снова уговаривать Вэриана отключить их и алхимик спускается в подземелье, но не может остановить машины: их состояние дошло до критического и они вышли из под контроля. В это время дом Вэриана начинает рушиться, а тесты с волосами еще не завершились. Юджин пытается отключить машину, но ничего не получается: Рапунцель попадает в ловушку. Потолок здания начинает рушиться, Рапунцель и Юджин оказываются завалены под обломками. Тем не менее, они остаются живы: волосы девушки защищают их от разрушения здания. 220px|thumb|left|Дом алхимика после землетрясения После завершения землетрясения вся деревня Вэриана лежит в обломках, результаты теста волос уничтожены: они остались под обломками лаборатории. В этот момент Рапунцель рассказывает Юджину правду о возвращении её волос и они договариваются больше никогда не скрывать свои секреты друг от друга и отправляются назад в замок. В этот же момент, без ведома принцессы и её друзей, за стенами Короны начинают прорастать новые чёрные камни... Персонажи Главные персонажи * Рапунцель * Кассандра * Юджин Фицерберт * Вэриан Второстепенные персонажи * Паскаль * Рудигер * Король Фредерик * Королева Арианна * Матушка Готель * Пит * Ногокрюк * Большой Нос * Аттила * Владимир * Коротышка * Квирин Галерея en:What the Hair?! Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Эпизоды первого сезона